1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container liner holder assembly and more particularly pertains to neatly securing liners within the interior of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bag support devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting bags in an open orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,800 to Isgar et al. discloses a bag support system.
U.S. Pat. No. to 4,723,740 to Courtemanche et al. discloses a support hook for plastic bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,891 to Casey discloses removable or fixed inner ring device for trash receptacle liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,263 to Korb discloses a household container assembly with adaptable lid for a plurality of bags.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 333,714 to Pizzo discloses a trash container liner retaining ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,880 to Hynes discloses a holder for plastic trash bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a container liner holder assembly for neatly securing liners within the interior of a container.
In this respect, the container liner holder assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of neatly securing liners within the interior of a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved container liner holder assembly which can be used for neatly securing liners within the interior of a container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.